


Michael's Bedtime Story

by lattedi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (and a very good husband), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Denial of Feelings, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo is a Good Friend, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: "There was once a nation, full of peace and smiles and love, until it wasn't peace anymore. There was war and betrayal instead, and the nation was blown up, all of the buildings and the love they had built in the nation with it."ORAn AU where Dream hadn't revived Tommy, and a few years later, Tubbo is telling Michael a bedtime story.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Michael, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	Michael's Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own thing on twitter, hi to any of my twt followers!

Ranboo sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling Tubbo sink into the mattress next to him. "I have a bedtime story for you, Michael."

Michael looked at Tubbo hopefully and said, "Tell! Tell!"

Tubbo took a deep breath and said, "There was once a nation, full of peace and smiles and love, until it wasn't peace anymore. There was war and betrayal instead, and the nation was blown up, all of the buildings and the love they had built in the nation with it."

Michael looked at him, eyes shining with curiosity. 

"Within that nation, there were two boys, two best friends. One was optimistic to a fault, always hoping that things would come out on the right side."

Ranboo looked over at Tubbo, already knowing what the story was about.

"The other was loud, smiling, and put through far too much for just a kid. He was kind of annoying, but everyone loved him anyway. He was brave, braver than anyone in the nation could ever be. His name was Tommy, and he was your uncle."

Ranboo heard a slight tremble in his voice, and he reached over and placed his hand on Tubbo's.

"Over and over, his home was destroyed, and over and over the people he loved betrayed him, and yet he stayed loyal to each and every one, hoping that they would change, and they never did. He loved them anyway, and he was always there for them."

He took a shaky breath and continued, and Ranboo looked over at Michael and saw his wide eyes looking at Tubbo in wonder.

"And then, his best friend sent him into exile, and he regretted it... for the rest of his life." Ranboo heard fresh guilt seep into Tubbo's voice, and he wished that he could take it away from him, tell him that he did what he thought was right.

"He came back and watched his home blow up for the third time, and he hurt his best friend, words like daggers in his chest."

He could almost hear Tommy's yell, him screaming at Tubbo, "THE DISCS WERE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU EVER WERE!"

"He went to the prison to see the person who had hurt him most, manipulated him far too many times, taken away everything he'd loved, all in hopes that even he had changed, and then he was stuck in there." Tubbo's breath was shaky, and he was on the verge of tears.

"And then he took him away forever. Hurled him into somewhere unfamiliar, somewhere that wasn't his home."

Ranboo watched as tears slipped down Tubbo's face, and he gripped onto Tubbo's hand just a little bit, squeezed it lightly.

He smiled and said, "He was the most selfless person anyone had ever met... and he was taken away far too soon."

Michael's voice cut through the air. "When will they give Uncle Tommy back?"

Tubbo shook his head and whispered, "He's never coming back, Michael."

"Why?"

Ranboo watched as Tubbo's composure crumpled and he finally started to cry after trying to deny Tommy's death for so long, and hee reached out and rubbed Tubbo's back softly.

"Where did Uncle Tommy go?" Michael asked, an innocent question that weighed more than it should have.

Ranboo turned to Michael and said, "Somewhere far away, somewhere that we all go someday." He leaned down and kissed Michael's head. "Goodnight," he whispered, tucking him into the sheets and gathering a shaking, sobbing Tubbo into his arms. He held him close and walked to the trapdoor, opening it and holding Tubbo as he went down the ladder. 

Once he had closed the door behind him and landed on the floor, he pulled Tubbo into his arms, and he felt him clutch his shirt tightly as he cried. 

After they stood there for almost an hour, Ranboo hugging Tubbo and letting the realization that Tommy was truly gone hit him, Tubbo pulled away, tears staining his cheeks, and he said, "He'll never get to meet his Uncle Tommy, Ranboo. He'll never get to meet my Tommy."

His voice was quiet and full of sadness, and all Ranboo could do was pull him into another hug.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter i guess, i write more stuff on there, lets be moots @ayupranboo_
> 
> anyway, bye have a great day, stay safe <33
> 
> -coffee


End file.
